Season 20 (1988-1989)
]] stars in a production of "Oklahoma!".]] begins to contribute films using Fay Ray and his other dogs. By Season 36 he would make at least 60 different segments.]] "]] and Marlee Matlin perform "Just the Way You Are" to a disgusted Oscar.]] Sesame Street Season 20 aired from November 14, 1988press photo to May 12, 1989. Overview The theme for this season is pregnancy. After Maria and Luis's marriage, they will become prospective parents and on the season finale will have their baby. According to Dulcy Singer on the theme, "We'll show visits to the doctor's office, we'll see a sonogram and we hope answer questions preschoolers have about pregnancy." Season 20 will also expand its science curriculum.Street" enters 20th season - November 14, 1988 Episodes Episodes 2486 - 2615 (130 episodes) * Episode 2486 -- 20th season premiere; Maria and Luis prepare to go on their honeymoon * Episode 2487 -- Maria and Luis reach their campsite * Episode 2488 -- Maria and Luis get no peace * Episode 2489 -- Big Bird writes a long letter to Maria and Luis * Episode 2490 -- Maria and Luis return home * Episode 2491 -- Big Bird hosts "The Big Bird Show" * Episode 2492 -- David's Spanish lesson * Episode 2493 -- Luis moves in with Maria * Episode 2494 -- Gordon has a headache * Episode 2495 -- Luis and his old chair * Episode 2496 -- Maria and Luis reminisce about their wedding * Episode 2497 -- 40 milk jugs are delivered to Hooper's Store * Episode 2499 -- Telly's birthday party * Episode 2500 -- Maria and the Fat Blue man * Episode 2503 -- The Count's "Sleeping Beauty" (repeat) * Episode 2504 -- Olivia sings at Birdland (repeat) * Episode 2505 -- Take a Cowboy/Cowgirl to Lunch Day (repeat) * Episode 2506 -- Bob's deaf friend/Singing out of tune * Episode 2508 -- Slimey's new girlfriend * Episode 2513 -- Spring on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2517 -- Placido's Sesame Street opera (repeat) * Episode 2523 * Episode 2525 -- Big Bird's Sesame Street map * Episode 2528 -- A rainy day on Sesame Street * Episode 2529 -- Maria looks after Irvine * Episode 2534 * Episode 2535 -- A visit from migrating birds * Episode 2538 -- Oscar leads the Grouchytowners on a tour of Sesame Street * Episode 2540 -- Good Morning Sesame Street * Episode 2542 -- The Wide World of Sesame Street covers Linda * Episode 2545 * Episode 2546 -- Bob gets Linda flowers * Episode 2551 -- Telly and Gina prepare for a concert * Episode 2555 * Episode 2556 -- Jamie Lee Curtis visits * Episode 2558 -- Maria goes to the maternity clinic * Episode 2560 * Episode 2561 * Episode 2562 * Episode 2563 * Episode 2564 * Episode 2565 * Episode 2566 * Episode 2567 * Episode 2568 * Episode 2569 * Episode 2570 * Episode 2571 -- Oscar cooperates * Episode 2572 -- Magic Magazine * Episode 2573 -- Big Bird plays with the kids * Episode 2574 -- Maria's mother visits Sesame Street * Episode 2575 -- Birdnardo Birdolucci films a movie * Episode 2576 * Episode 2578 * Episode 2579 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane (repeat) * Episode 2580 * Episode 2581 * Episode 2582 * Episode 2583 -- Rudder Rabbit visits/Barkley's doghouse * Episode 2584 -- A day with Tracey Ullman * Episode 2585 * Episode 2586 * Episode 2587 -- Bob and the spider costume * Episode 2588 -- Wigwamm-froo-SMOSSmee-Sreep! * Episode 2589 -- Elmo in the rain * Episode 2590 -- Snuffleupagus picnic in Central Park * Episode 2592 -- Hatching an egg * Episode 2593 -- An artsy day on Sesame Street * Episode 2594 -- Oscar's phone system/Elmo imitates his friends * Episode 2595 -- Gina writes in her journal * Episode 2596 -- Gina babysits Irvine * Episode 2597 * Episode 2598 -- Grandmothers on the street * Episode 2599 * Episode 2600 * Episode 2601 * Episode 2602 -- Big Bird is the host of the Sesame Street Circus * Episode 2603 * Episode 2604 * Episode 2605 * Episode 2606 -- Decorating the baby's room * Episode 2607 -- Ruby's rain experiment * Episode 2608 -- The baby will be coming soon * Episode 2609 -- Uncle Wally takes care of Maria * Episode 2610 -- Grouch vacation maps/Car trip gone wrong * Episode 2611 -- Big Bird prepares for the baby * Episode 2612 * Episode 2613 * Episode 2614 -- Maria goes into labor * Episode 2615 -- 20th season finale; Birth of Gabriella Notes * This was Joe Raposo's final season as music director. After he passed away on Sunday, February 5, 1989, he continued to be credited as music director until the end of the season, and associate music director Dave Conner became de-facto music director until 1993, when Robby Merkin was hired. * This was also Northern Calloway's final season as David. After the season finale, Calloway left the show due to medical reasons with the explanation that David moved away to be with his grandmother, and that ownership of Hooper's Store was turned over to Mr. Handford. Cast Muppet Characters :Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Bip Bippadotta, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Irvine, Mr. Johnson, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Meryl Sheep, Oscar the Grouch, Ruby, Simon Soundman, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Olivia, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Gabi, Hiroshi Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Ward Saxton, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Gedde Watanabe Guest Stars :Jamie Lee Curtis, James Galway, Susan Saint James, Billy Joel, Marlee Matlin, Rhea Perlman, Susan Sarandon, Lily Tomlin, Kathleen Turner, Tracey Ullman, Dave Winfield Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Ted May * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Jon Stone * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Richard Fernandes, Craig Bigelow * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 20